Combating Opposites
by perfectheartcandy
Summary: After the Mirror of Twilight shatters, Link, very depressed, and Zelda make their way into the Sacred Grove to return the Master Sword to its pedestal. Zelda offers her life to bring Midna back into their world. In the realm inbetween life and death, she meets the Hero's Shade, and wants to revive a familiar Legendary Hero, so he could be at peace. Two Links in Hyrule now?
1. Grief

**Alright! New Zelda story! This is seriously RIGHT after Twilight Princess.  
I am in the process of making the sequel to _Reminiscence_, which I hope you guys read if you didn't already, but I wanted to take a break from that world and dive into Twilight Princess.  
Hopefully, this will be a short(er) story. We'll see.  
ENJOY!  
I do NOT own Zelda. ): **

**Strictly ZeLink, I promise you.**

* * *

_I... See You Later..._

She gave him that smile, the smile only to Link, as a way of saying thanks for everything. Yet there was that reluctance in her voice of unknown feelings. That bead of a tear slid down her cheek, and with one motion it headed forward. His eyes, shot wide open from the cracks. He saw her one final time before she disappeared into the twilight. A complete shatter rung in each Hylian ear. She had lied to him, and he stared at the mirror's frame, which now doesn't hold the only possibility of ever seeing her again.

...

The sun was setting on the shoulders of Gerudo Desert, the silk of her glove gently touched Link's shoulder, signaling that they should make their way back. His eyes were sad, and walking as if there was no balance to his feet. The air was bitter, breathing in the memories, and exhaling clouded thoughts of her. "Link..." she attempted to speak to him, but her voice was a distant whisper. To her, it seemed like the distance between them was getting farther apart. She was trailing behind him, and she knew, he was upset. Sand crunched as they stepped on it, and dust followed their footsteps.

Link looked behind him, and saw her looking into space with a bit of melancholy in her eyes. He reassured her that everything would be alright, and he offered his hand to her. She accepted, and he grabbed her silhouette, and with one click they were in the sky. He latched onto the floating peahat with his clawshot, and the weight of the two combined would drag it down slowly enough for a good landing.

They took ground by the tower, the sight where Link spotted Auru. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and looked at it with determination. "Will you be returning that to its origin?" Link nodded, and she looked at him. "The great heroes before you also wielded this sword with strength, and you mastered it as well. Link, you are a true hero." He smiled, an appreciative smile, and cloaked the sword once again in its sheathe.

They ambled toward the small building floating on the surface of water, steadily balancing on the bridges on the road there. "What is this place?" she asked. The hero didn't feel like explaining, so he paid Fyer, the man running the building, and took her through the door into the establishment. While inside, they heard a tune ringing in their head from the outside. It was Fyer, and the canon started to ignite. "UWHOOOAAHHHH" was all you heard from the green garbed boy, while she remained calm and still. Though, the terror shown in her eyes, no shriek had emerged from her lungs.

After they landed, each went down the ladder slowly because of the lack of balance each had from the flight. When outside, Link picked up a brown horseshoe shaped piece of grass, and taught the purple gowned girl how to whistle into it. Once she did, Epona came galloping on by. Epona stopped, and both of them started petting the majestic horse with love. "You have got a real great companion by your side. She was very brave during our encounter with Ganondorf. Thank you." She petted her again, and Link saddled himself on Epona. He offered his hand to the Princess, offering to help her on.

He looked toward Hyrule Castle with remorse, remembering the jail cell, the chain, and the very first time he met the Twilight Princess. As he almost clicked his heel to make Epona dash, a hand grabbed his leg. "I wish to accompany you, please take me with you." And so, the hero could not deny a request given from the Royal Highness, and marched on.

…

The sky turned dark, with the shades of indigo and sapphire merged into one plain canvas. By that time they were well into Faron territory still in the fields of Hyrule. The mud and dirt set into Epona's hooves, so before they would camp Link decided to clean her up in the small pond by the bridge. Epona stepped in and neighed with relief. Soon after she clicked and clacked and splashed water. Tiny water beads filled the atmosphere as well as laughter when both Hylians joined in as well.

When the merriment was over, Link grabbed his lantern and with the small amount of oil left they ambled towards a large tree. This was the designated area for their tent. He jumped for some larger tree branches, attempting to break them for the firewood. The Princess of Hyrule scoped for some edible mushrooms, healthy herbs, and plucked apples from trees. The green garbed boy fetched some water and sparked the fire.

"Here you are Epona" she said, feeding her the apples with delight. Petting her, Epona gave her a nose kiss.

At the same time Link began to make a stew with the ingredients the princess gathered. Impressed by his culinary skills, she grabbed a small loaf of bread in Link's saddle, split it in half, and gave one to him. Both ate in silence, listening to the crickets and night crawlers. All you could hear was the crunch of the two apples she saved for the two of them. She looked back, with small crumbs dangling from her gloves and saw there was only one blanket in Link's inventory. "I believe we have a dilemma."

He wondered, and began to take action. He took down the tent and laid the blanket down under the stars. The fire went out slowly and he gestured her to lay down with him. Since he thought it wasn't going to rain he put the tent over their bodies and made it a universal cover.

She smiled, and said "smart thinking, very nice and comfortable." Then she pointed towards the stars, and she spoke with a saddened tone. "I'm positive you both will meet again."

Link yawned, and then turned to the girl beside him. He looked at her with question.

"What I mean is, when the road for two people split, there is always a route for return. Father always spoke of how the person you love stares at the same stars from another side of the world. I am positive she's thinking about you, Link. Those destined together will never ultimately be separated for good. Do not lose hope." Though, as she turned to him he was fast asleep. She blinked in confusion and maneuvered to her other side. Before she too went into slumber, she thought of the one man whom had stolen her emotional stability. Her eyelids began getting heavier, and the final time she closed them, a tear rolled out from the corner of her eye.

The winds stirred in the leaves, and brewed a chill. Farore's winds whispered in the Hero's ears in response to what the Princess just spoke about. _Those destined shall forever be bonded together._

The Goddesses of Hyrule looked down upon this couple. _What a bit of irony we have here_. The heavens shimmered above these two, and the stars twinkled even brighter. Though, they were sad for the heart that is reaching out for a taken heart.

…

The next morning was grim. The sky was dark, and the clouds poured rain like sprinkles. Link woke up to the pitter patter drops falling on his face when they rolled off the leaves of the tree they were under. He rose, and saw the Princess there in the open, watching it all fall. Her golden brown hair became dark as it got wet, the drops of water slipped off the jewelry she wore, and her garments were soaked. That all didn't matter to Link because he was just focused on her face. It could have been the rain, but he could have sworn the beads of tears were sliding down her cheeks. He watched her, as she let them fall, and didn't move slightly.

"...Zelda."

She turned around, and looked at him. A small curve formed on her face. "You were wrong... Link."


	2. Sacrifice

He put his hand on her shoulder. It was a rough touch, and looked at her with deep sorrow. Link asked her what was wrong, and apologized for the sudden precipitation.

"The rain... the sky is sad. I believe this world misses Midna. As well as I do." That was a lie. This was not something Zelda was feeling at the time, but she had to say it for Link's sake.

Link kept silent, clothes getting damp and dark, as the sad grey rain falls. He inhaled, breathing in the humid downpour, and stroking her shoulder in the comforts for the support of a friend.

Zelda immediately dried her tears with her gloves, stained with drops of rain. "My apologies, Link. This is not the proper manner of the future Queen of Hyrule." She cleared her throat, "Of course, we better get going."

…

Lost in the woods, Zelda and Link, struggled their way deeper into the Northwestern part of Faron Woods. The crunching grass, chirping grasshoppers, and flaps of birds as they make their way from one thin tree branch, to the next, were the only things to entertain the steepening silence between Link and Zelda.

The rain cleared, but the clouds hued with shades of grey. A dark fog weathered the environment, without any light to pierce through even the tiniest holes in the leaves.

A glooming Zelda, laid a hand a wall, in its stages now is crumbling. Its bricks were wearing down, and moss grew over the face of many of the stone surfaces surrounding them. She eyed them, a melancholy in her voice. "These remains," she whispered, almost tearing up.

Link beckoned for Zelda to remain near him, for Poes and many other lurking dangers could ambush the princess. She obeyed his call, lifting her skirt to keep from tripping, still eyeing the deteriorating walls.

The hero had run out of lantern oil, about three quarters into the woods. Nothing could illuminate their way through the dark forest; all Link could think to do was improvisation. Off one of the arched walls, with even more weeds growing from the cracks in-between the bricks, was the holder of a torch. He grabbed the thick rotting stick, damp from the previous rain, and almost burnt out from usage years ago. Dipping it into the lamp, to absorb some of the remaining oil, Link scraped it against the stone wall, combusting a fire.

"Impressive," honoring the hero, but beneath her tongue spoke more devilish words. "But to use the remains of such a sacred place, as a lighter… isn't anything but rude." She, with both hands crossed, holding her elbows, gracefully continued with a head high.

Zelda, who was too occupied with how to remain in the proper manner of princess, came into realization that Link was not in front of her anymore. A little distress masked her expression, made her frantic, and almost caused her to fall of the ledge she was standing over.

Link had jumped down, in order to give Princess Zelda a proper hand when entering the Sacred Grove. He gazed at her, in confusion, as she was trying to regain her balance. Releasing a small chuckle, he gave his hand upwards, and offered it to Zelda, telling her to take it.

She accepted the invitation. Zelda knelt, skirt wrinkling at the bottom, and the pressure of her body weighed down on Link's arm, which was strong enough to carry the weight of the princess down from a ledge.

"Thank you" she said, fixing her skirt to remove of any excess dirt and dust.

…

A few more ledges down until they had reached even ground. "Phew!" Zelda released, fixing her garments once more. Her dark brown boots now dried with mud at the soles, gave her uneven texture in footwork in each step, compared to the sliding of the mud when it previously rained. Her hair beared a slight frizz and her crown felt itchy to her scalp. _These are all things a princess… Nay, a queen must endure. Calm, Zelda, these circumstances will make perfect example for you travels across Hyrule in the future. Learn well from this. _

A red sunset tinged the darkened forest. Shades of various autumnal colors seemed to set beautifully in Faron Woods. A palette of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks, painted across the sky before corrupted by black and navy blue.

Link looked up into it, the first time he had realized dusk was falling, without Midna to remind him to let him out of his shadow, and enjoy the shower of moonlight over her. Eyelids closed, he breathed in the forest air. He opened them to reality, kicking in that there was… nothing left. No one to save. Nobody to defeat. No more advice.

Zelda stared at him, only to figure out what he was thinking about. "Midna…." She kept to herself silently. Her expression saddened, eyelids becoming heavy. _I do not wish to witness this. Link, for the man that I… no, I shouldn't say it. It will keep me… from the pain I know I will get even if I admit it to myself. For a friend, who deserves this, I will sacrifice myself._

She ambled towards Link, with a slight touch on his back, rubbing it gently. _I must._ "There is one way. I can bring Midna back."

Link's ears twitched, and his eyebrows rose. He suddenly regained the look in his eye that longed for the thrill of the adventure. Taking her by the shoulders, a smile from each long Hylian ear to the other entangled him in glee. He simply asked, how?

"Go. Go to Gerudo Desert. Go to Arbither Grounds where the Mirror of Twilight was shattered. Before the sun rises, I will take care of everything here. Though, I require your Master Sword." Link shook his head, hat wriggling with the wind his head stirred. He refused to leave the princess alone. Zelda touched his forearm, "Do not worry. I will be fine. Once you get there, she will be here. I will accompany you both there."

Link was consumed with reluctance, but the idea of reuniting with Midna outweighed anything else in the world. He was concerned for Zelda's safety, but she had said, "If the Master Sword is in my hands, no one will dare lay a finger on me." He looked at her, trying to gaze into her eyes for a subtle lie she may have planted in those words, but Link concluded that seeing Midna, for one possible moment, should not be a chance worth missing.

He squeezed Zelda in his arms, in colossal appreciation of her volunteered action. Running past the staircase, into the inlet where they had originally entered, going back up all the ledges, and out of sight, Zelda watched his departure.

"Goodbye…." She said, holding the sheathed Master Sword in her hands.

* * *

**Hope you enjoying my lovelys! Next chapter will be up soon! (Let's pray)**


	3. Regret

A long, increasing silence had veiled the forest. All sound became mute in the ears of Princess Zelda. She walked forward, grass bending under her feet, towards the sanctuary housing the Pedestal of Time. Master Sword clasped in her hands, the heels of her boots clicked with the stone ground as she sauntered.

Grabbing the sword by its handle, unsheathing its cold blade which had pierced through the hearts of many, including the King of Evil himself, she lifted it up into the moonlight which absorbed the night's energy.

She faced its blade down, with both hands intertwined on its handle. Zelda returned the Master Sword to its home, thrusting it into the ground.

Stripping her glove off, she ran her finger alongside the Master Sword's edge, cutting her finger. On the face of blade, vertically printing symbols of Twili onto it with blood, she incanted, "Master Sword, the blade birthed by light to eliminate darkness, the blade that connects light and dark itself, hear me…"

Kneeling, with the remaining bottom half of the blade still naked, Zelda looked at herself through the reflection of the blade. She continued to write the ritual with her blood, chanting the dialect of ancient Hylians.

"I Princess Zelda…." were the only whispered words able to be translated among the language of ancient Hylian.

The blood dried, staining black, the color of Twili. When she finished, she stood up, laying both of her hands back on the blade's grip once more. Zelda closed her eyes, which let the drops of her tears cascade down her face, and onto the Master Sword.

"Maybe in the next life," she mouthed, swallowing her words.

Then suddenly, she began to glow, and gradually fade… until she vanished.

…

Dawn was about to break. Link spent every ounce of energy into rushing to Arbiter Grounds. Epona had dashed her way from Faron Woods all the way to the bridge above Lake Hylia. He took a random cucco and flew it down to Fyer's canon business. He paid him the respective amount to fly back into Gerudo Desert, where he quickly got a boar to escort him to the Grounds entrance. Without Midna, the difficulty of just passing by hit Link's stamina directly. The collapsed, spiraling staircase leading to the Mirror of Twilight seemed to drain him completely.

Once ascended, he saw the empty Mirror of Twilight holder, and the rock, chained by the Ancient Sages. Breath was limited, and Link's pained calves fell numb, and he collapsed, falling into slumber.

A mischievous smile was on Midna's face, as she came out from the shadow of the huge rock, and the peeking sun showed the beautiful face underneath her black robe. She sat down beside him, and started to stroke his dirty blonde hair.

She smiled once more.

"Stupid Fool."

…

Zelda woke, looking around to see a spacious plain of endless clouds. Only the towers of Hyrule Castle were visible. Suddenly, a ghostly figure came walking towards her, armor clanking as it combats each other when he saunters closer. His breath was loud and deep, very strange for one of a skeleton.

"Where am I?" Zelda questioned.

He replied, in an equally deep voice. "You're currently residing in the world between life and death. You are in the Realm where those who passed on have lingering regrets."

Zelda looked at his sword and shield, both rotting away with his armor. She stared at it, and wondered why only Hyrule Castle was the only thing in sight. Everything clicked.

"This is… Hyrule is your home. You are… The Legendary Hero of Time, are you not?" She said, coming closer.

He remained still, equipped with a rusting sword in his left hand, and a cracked shield in his right. "There have been countless heroes before me; titles are not necessary. I am known as the Hero's Shade, a personified version of the regret the Hero of Time felt before passing on. Please… call me Link."

"Well Link…" She looked down into the white clouds. "My ancestor, the Princess Zelda of your time… you loved her didn't you? I can feel it… she waited for you." The clouds shifted, but they did not move, as if time was still moving in that realm, but they were frozen within it.

The Hero of Time looked at her. "That's not it."

"Then what do you regret?"

"He…I… I never got the chance to pass my skills as a swordsman. It haunted me until I died. Link, of your time, has mastered them all. I am at peace now."

She quickly replied back. "You wouldn't be here if you were at peace. The Zelda of your time… you loved her, didn't you?"

Link the Hero's Shade lowered his arms, his armor making noises as he does. "My duties as a hero took me onward in life. I had to leave Hyrule, but even courage doesn't prevent death… I broke a promise." He looked over Zelda. "She moved on, I know it, because you are alive."

Zelda looked at him, with remorse in her eyes. She sympathized with him. _If he only had a second chance_. "I bet she still loved you."

"Even so, you cannot put selfishness over your responsibilities."

Her eyelids and her glance descended. Zelda knew exactly how he felt, the exact emotion stabbing her heart right now. "I know what it feels like." She looked down at herself. "I know, I am not the Zelda of your era, not even close. If it is of any consolation, you may speak your feelings to me, and find your peace." _This will benefit everyone. The Hero of Time will achieve reconciliation and move on, Link and Midna will spend the rest of their days together, and I… I will be here._

"I cannot. No matter how similar you two may look, when I look at you I only see her. My eyes only see the Princess Zelda of my time. Besides, it wouldn't be a wise thing to leave you here alone to waste away."

Zelda smiled, thinking of her Link at the same time. "Ironic, you may say that… but the other won't. Why don't we stay here together? It will be nice to have the company of a friend."

"Princess Zelda, you cannot stay here. You are needed among the living. The people of Hyrule need you to govern them. The lineage of the next Princess Zelda will be in your hands, as well as the prosperity of Hyrule. The full Triforce will not exist without you."

She stared at her hand, bearing the Triforce of Wisdom. She focused back onto the tall skeleton hero. "Then come back with me."

"You have already upset the balance of nature by bringing the Twilight Princess into the world of light. You are abusing your power princess."

"I did it for the friend who saved our land. My regret was never telling him how I felt. I have the power to bring us back."

"Even so, bringing two Links into the same time period is catastrophe within itself."

She disagreed, shaking her head. Zelda walked closer to lay a hand on his bony one, where his mark of the Triforce of Courage would be, as he holds his sword. "Your time as the hero has come to an end, or else the mark signifying you are a chosen one would still be here. You will just become, a being of Hyrule. You and I both need to find our peace, and amongst the living we will be able to. I promise I will find you salvation, so you can finally be with Princess Zelda." She stared intently at him, hoping to persuade him.

"You are quite wise, Princess Zelda, to convince me. The company of a friend would be nice. Being able to live… with no obligations. Once I find salvation… Princess Zelda." He inhaled. "Alright."

Zelda smiled, and raised her hand with the mark of the Triforce. In her mind she channeled Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. "Nayru, my goddess" and touched the hand of Link, the Hero's Shade. "Alongside the light spirits Lanayru, Eldin, Faron, and Ordona, please resurrect my soul alongside this shade of a hero. We will find peace amoungst the living, and when we do, we will leave Hyrule once and for all."

Suddenly, a light from her Triforce mark started to glow.

"_Princess Zelda- bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, hear your goddess speak before you._"

"Yes my goddess, it is an honor to meet you."

"_You have already tipped the scale of balance. I will see through to your request due to the power, wisdom, and courage you possessed when reviving Midna, facing Ganondorf, and letting go of your true love. Noble Hero of Time-"_

"Yes, my goddess." He replied.

"_You will become the entity of the past life you held, but remember, you are only the manifestation of a feeling. Your time as a hero is no more; you must live on as an average Hylian." _

Link, the Hero's Shade, accepted the kind of life he was going to live, in order to move on eternally, and be with the one he loves. "I am well aware of what will happen. You have my word."

"_Those who put your duty before the one you love is a self-sacrifice that gambles your whole life's future. Zelda, you care for the lives of others. You surrendered your throne so the people of Hyrule will remain living their daily lives. Even now you wish to make the soul of a dead hero at peace. I commend you wholeheartedly, but you must never abuse this power again._"

"Of course, my goddess." Zelda obeyed.

A light emerged from both their bodies, and soon they opened their eyes to see themselves in the throne room of Hyrule Castle, empty with no one in sight.

* * *

**Alright thanks guys for reading this!  
I hope you are enjoying!**

Unfortunately I will not be continuing this, for now, because I want to finish the sequel to _Reminiscence_, which I hope you read!

**Thank you so much for your support! I will continue this story in the near future!**


	4. Melancholy

**ALRIGHT GUYS, I know it has been a while. But here is my next installment of Combating Opposites! **

* * *

Link mustered, twitching at the feeling of someone stroking him. His eyes opened gradually, revealing the black robed figure in front of him.

"Midna," he smiled, mouthing the name silently as his eyes shut once more. He groaned, and ached at the pain of traveling across Hyrule within such a short span of time. Slowly, he pulled enough energy out of him to get up, sitting beside his dear friend.

She caressed his face once more, looking into his pale blue eyes, seeing her beautiful reflection through it. "You knew I would be here?"

He nodded, and in glee he thought of Princess Zelda, and informed Midna how she would meet up with them soon.

The sun rose high, with the sky being endlessly blue, in its perfect color of being under, and no cloud dared to harbor its way into its openness. Gerudo Valley was scorching, heat almost visible, but that didn't matter to one hero.

Link beamed with happiness, expressing it through his eyes, and the small gentle smile on his face. His heart felt tingly, at that moment he knew that his happiness was at its peak.

"That's good, I've come back and I…" She stopped, her red narrow eyes directing themselves onto Link's once more. Link's smile faded, and he put a hand on her shoulder to ask what was wrong. "You mean… Zelda knows? How could she have known?" Her pupils started to dilate, and she shook vigorously.

Link tried to calm her down, and he told her that Princess Zelda found a way to bring Midna back. She would accompany them momentarily.

Midna's eyes only opened in size, growing bigger than her imp form's eyes. "No… I, I came here by myself." Link's expression then became serious. "Link… I didn't need Zelda's help getting here." She grabbed his shoulders, her black robes draping over his green tunic and armor. "Tell me where she is, I'll transport us there."

And soon, Midna lifted her hand, and both figures became black, dispersing into the air, and disappeared.

…

At Hyrule Castle, the remains of broken pillars and the statue of the goddesses cracked pieces were scattered across the throne room. Light shined through the stained glass windows, some shattered by the fight previously between Link and Ganon.

Zelda laid, as she got her arms to lift her head of the ground she shook the dust of the concrete off her face and golden hair. She pivoted her head to the right, seeing a pair of brown boots in her view. "Link?" _I thought he was with Midna?_ Looking up she saw an offered hand, but the light seeping through the windows blinded her, and she turned away in recoil. Zelda, with her eyes squinted, took the hand that was offered to her. Once she gained balance on both feet, she wiped her skirt, still stained of grass from the Sacred Grove.

Once she was able to look up, she saw, in astonish, the figure in front of her. One, with a green tunic, green hat, blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin tight pants, brown boots, and gloves to match. Zelda looked head to toe at the man in front of her.

"Link..?"

He nodded slightly, with happiness filled in his blue eyes. "I thought… I would never see myself as an adult again… I died quite young." He exclaimed softly, as he examined himself, doing the famous move of shaking his belt and fixing his collared tunic.

Zelda held his face, looking intently at it. She released her touch to remember that contact with anyone like that is forbidden. She shook her head, in disappointment, and glanced back at Link. "Link… of my time. The resemblance, is strikingly accurate. It's quite scary."

"It's amazing, how fate just likes to recycle us. Even if we do look alike, your Link and I are two different people. So much like you and my Princess Zelda." Link, the Hero's Shade said.

She agreed, nodding. Pointing to the grand door of the throne room, she led him to the beautiful view of Hyrule. "I apologize, for my castle to be in this state while you are here. In the meantime, my guards will tidy this place up, before the eve of my coronation. I'm sure… that things have changed around here. Would you like to look around?"

Link turned to look at her. "Things sure definitely feel different, I know even this castle isn't in its same location. You shouldn't be absent from the royal duties you are obligated to do."

"No. it is quite alright. My coronation will be in just a few days. Until then I have the time for myself to prepare as queen. The best way to govern the people is to interact with them and know the land." She said, looking far into the distance, way beyond the walls of Castle Town. "Sacred Grove… that was where the old castle now lies to waste. It was such a beautiful place."

He stared out with her, missing the adventure he went on as a boy. "I would like, to roam these lands once again. Would you like to accompany me? Let us see Hyrule for ourselves."

Zelda bore a gentle smile on her face, and nodded. "Of course. Let us take the northern exit out of here. It is an escape route in case of an emergency, so, many guards are watching over it. They will mistake you for the Link in this time period, but unless you are fine with it I will conceal you with a black robe in my quarters."

"Hiding my identity would probably be wise, since the Link in this time period could come by."

She shook her head. "That would not be likely, Link is… with the one he loves." Zelda looked away, with emptiness in her eyes. "We should be moving, to take advantage of this day."

Link saw her expression, and bowed to her, in respect for her wishes. "Of course, Your Highness."

…

The light of the warm sun shone brightly through the broken stained glass windows over the Master Sword in the Sacred Grove. The birds chirped, singing its song of the day, fluttering as usual from tree branch to the next. Many sparkling bugs crept through the cracks of the demolished walls and hid in the corners.

Midna and Link transported to the area before it, to land on top of the symbol of the Triforce. "Oh Link… why? Why did you leave? Do you have any idea what you just did?"

Link stopped, looking towards the Master Sword. Ambling in its direction, he noticed it resting in its pedestal once more. A ray of light glimmered over it, revealing the marks left by the princess.

"These markings…" Midna reluctantly keeping her hand away from the blade of evil's bane, in the slight fear of its light stinging her. She turned to face Link, who was looking curiously at the markings besides Midna. "Zelda is dead…."

A small gust of wind carrying leaves flew by them, the only noise in the silence among Link and Midna. Link froze, realizing what he had done.

…

Outside the castle walls, both Link and Zelda looked towards the horizon before them. Link, the Hero's Shade, turned to the princess and nodded towards her in gratitude. "Thank you, for the sword and shield. Hyrule is a dangerous place, Your Highness, full of monsters that lurk around everywhere. You never know what is going to happen." The sound of flapping fabric was heard, as Link put the black robe over Zelda, and securing it tightly. "Now, it'd be best if no one knew Princess Zelda was outside wondering Hyrule."

Zelda was speechless. She lifted her head slightly and looked up meeting the Hero's Shade's blue eyes. "Thank you."

Link smiled, "Of course, Your Highness. Now is there are particular place you would like to go?"

The princess looked around, and spotted a horseshoe shaped piece of grass. The grass crunched beneath her feet as she walked over to it. She bent down to pick it up, snapping its stem. Gently whistling into it, Link listened and heard a familiar melody.

"I…I know this song." He silently walked over to Zelda. A stoic face melted into warmth when Link, the Hero's Shade realized what melody was ringing through his long Hylian ears. A crimson red steed galloped to obey Princess Zelda's call, circling around the two. He reached out, reluctantly, where the majestic horse found him unfamiliar. She stepped back; the sound of a click clack was heard. Though, he gathered enough courage to caress her beautiful white mane. She seemed rather gleeful, and neighed. "Good girl," Link said with such a melancholy in his eyes.

Link quickly straddled himself on, wiping off the wrinkles of his tunic when he became comfortable. "Epona is a rather magnificent horse, only obeying to the Link of this time period. It is surprising how calm she is with you" Zelda said taking Link's offered hand. She carefully got on the horse uncomfortably as the fabrics of her robe and skirts got caught in the way.

He grabbed the reins, and petted Epona carefully, feeling the silk of her hair combating the roughness of his skin. "It seems, she must have taken a liking to me then." He smiled, readying to stride around Hyrule on Epona he quickly reminded Zelda, "Your Highness, remember to hold on tightly or you will fall."

Zelda was hesitant to lock her arms around the Hero's Shade's waist, so she remained still. "I think I can manage properly without your assistance, thank you for your concern though."

"Of course, Your Highness." Link said, as he led Epona to a steady walk.

"It is not necessary to make Epona walk, her instinct as a horse is to gallop. Just because I am not holding on does not mean I will fall. And please, call me Zelda." The shadow under her hood did not conceal the blue in her stern eyes, shining like crystals under the sunlight.

Link's smile became wider. "I've only needed your permission to do so, Zelda." He slapped Epona on the side and cried a loud "HEEYAHH!" Soon after, Epona at full throttle galloped with all her might across the Northern field of Hyrule, heading south. The speed finally hit Zelda, realizing she had not ridden this fast before, and struggled to grab Link's tunic.

The wind blew off the hood of her cape and her hair blew danced with the breeze. She gazed around Hyrule and its nature, all the trees and the light peeking through its leaves, the view of Hyrule from the distance, and then Epona's feet, lightning fast it seemed as she stared below her. The Princess felt free and at ease, and expressed a wide smile. Link glanced behind him, witnessing the glee on Zelda's face, he released a chuckle.

"So this is the experience of actually living." Zelda said.

…

A somber Midna, kneeling at the Pedestal of Time, head in hands, questioned Princess Zelda's motives. "Zelda, you foolish princess; how many more times will you sacrifice your life for me?"

Link had repeatedly apologized, but received no answer or forgiveness from Midna. He stood behind her, feeling the depressing aura emanating in the air. He too, had mentally beaten himself up for letting the Queen of Hyrule to be, give her life up. His head lowered, contemplating what he had really done, his tears began to swell, in angered frustration his fists clenched as well.

"We have to bring her back." Midna said silently, and she stood up and turned to face Link. "It is not me that you should be asking for forgiveness… it is Princess Zelda." She looked back at the sword carefully, and the marks it bore. "The legendary sword connecting light and dark, hear me, Princess Zelda…" She read on, eyes widening, "I think… I think we can revive Zelda.

We can bring her back."

* * *

**Can I honestly admit how much I hate writing the Midna/Link parts? Link doesn't even talk so Midna's just there talking to herself. Oh well. I do not know how long it will take until the next chapter but please be patient! I have also run into the issue of distinguishing betwen Links when they *SPOILER ALERT* meet *END SPOILER* but I'll figure something out.  
****My spoilers refer to upcoming events or plot revelations, just saying.  
HOPE YOU ENJOY LOVELIES. **


	5. Doubt

**NEW CHAPTER! FINALLY. After about 947,362,859,473,627 years adkjfsjvncc! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

You know, in life... not everyone experiences a happy ending. We begin the cycle, doing the same routine that gets stuck in our heads. Morning, noon, and night just seems to repeat itself all the time. The history that is imbued within our veins seems to have the blood of our ancestors. I can feel mine. Yet he... no. It is strange, you can say. No two people are exactly alike, but somehow we manage to force ourselves into the next generation. Is it because we want to retain the same memories and live on? Or simply, to never make the same mistake again?

It is definite, the history we share. Is it in the _wind_ that carries our legend? The way the _sky changes color to dusk_ to paint the story? Is it as we look _skywards_ for the answers? Or is it the _music_ that reminisce different _times_ through our ears?

I said, sometimes people do not live a happy ending. But what truly counts is the story that is lived. Though, what if our story is somehow replayed over and over and over again?

…

"Are those your true feelings about all of this, Zelda?" Link, The Hero's Shade curiously asked. He swung his feet gently, causing tiny ripples in the waters of Lake Hylia to form.

They sat at the edge of the bridge connecting Fyer's to the small islands near it, Epona free to wonder the other parts of Hyrule as she may. Zelda sat there quite eloquently, with her legs folded, sitting on her dress and hands held together resting peacefully upon her lap. "I believe that when there is evil there is bound to be a hero to fight against it. Our stories are incredibly close from what I heard in legends, even the ones that came before it, seem too parallel. It seems like the Link in this time and me, you and the Zelda of your time, and the ones that came before us are connected by this thread of fate, a never ending thread."

"And are you disheartened by that?" He asked the princess.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the surroundings around her. "Of course not. The Goddesses sent my spirit upon this land in order to justify the evildoing. That is my ultimate fate." Zelda tilted her head back and looked towards the sun, looking upwards at the shifting clouds.

"But of course there are deviations." He looked up at the clouds with her. "Take my story for example, Both Zelda and I defeated Ganondorf together, we were able to seal him away for a time, and I left for my own journey, because Hyrule did not need my heroics anymore." Link, the Hero's Shade looked down into the water where he saw his clear reflection. "She did not need _me_ anymore. But look at your story. I got to witness it, and saw a new and improved hero emerge. Even he has the blood of a wolf." In his attempt to try to cheer the atmosphere, he faked a chuckle.

An unaffected princess remained stoic. "It is impossible to think she could not need you. I would wage all of Hyrule to know she did miss you. I bet she loved you too." She put her hand on his for comfort. Link looked at her, and her face reflected the look of sympathy, as if she knew how he felt. "Why did you love her?" Zelda questioned.

Link, the Hero's Shade smirked, thoughts starting to tangle together of the Zelda of his time. "She was… absolutely radiant. Princess helped me throughout my journey and I did not even know it. She was so naïve, thinking the both of us could stop the cruelest man in all the land, but somehow we did it. Zelda was not as mature as you are, but she had so much wisdom. I met her when we were children, and you could say we grew up together. It's such a shame… how much you regret when they're gone." His heart felt heavy, and his face tightened up, with the temptation to let the tears run off his face, but he brushed it off by falling backwards lying onto the bridge hearing the slurping waters beneath him.

Melancholy swept away Zelda's unaffected emotions, and she gently gave Link a smile.

…

Back at the foot of Faron Springs, light peeked through the leaves of the forest illuminating the water as it sparkled and swished around endlessly. The fairies bounced around in their usual routine, and they fluttered their wings silently doing so.

Link attempted numerous times to call Epona again and again, even with Ilia's whistle equipped, but some supernatural reason kept her away when summoned. He scratched the back of his head in confusion, and wondered why his trusted steed would not answer his call. The grass swayed to his pondering footsteps.

Impatience began to show in her behavior, by the repeated tapping of her foot, crossed arms, and pursed lips. Midna felt an overbearing guilt of letting the Princess of Light sacrifice her life, and it reflected through her face. "Link, could I suggest that to just teleport us there by _my _own means?" She asked, eyes narrowing down the green garbed hero.

The hero attempted once more, but then couldn't help to give in. Rather than letting his voice further escalate with pain from the multiple times he'd call for Epona, Link released a sigh and stepped towards Midna.

She, vigorously eager to further investigate Zelda's whereabouts, raised her arm skywards, resulting in the dispersion of both their entities into small structured shapes of dark matter. They flew to the sky, and with that, disappeared.

…

"I sense a presence lingering. Two that come this way," Link the Hero's Shade warned Zelda. They had ventured their way to the peak of Zora Domain's waterfall. His voice echoed over the roaring mouth of the rapid waters. "Do you wish to leave this place? We've already hiked this distance."

Zelda raised her eyes to the man standing near her, alarmed of the news. "This could accumulate into a problem if the ones approaching are Link and Midna" she said, placing her focus in several directions in order to find the quickest escape route.

"Midna," Link the Hero's Shade spoke, as he trailed the end syllable of her name, "the one whom your Link is fond for?" He asked.

"She is not of importance right now. It is in our priority to prevent any confusion between the Link in this time and you. By doing so we must find the most efficient escape." Zelda hurriedly walked around, as she lifted her ivory skirt to prevent stains and her boots conforming to the shape of the landscape.

Link, the Hero's Shade looked over the ledge of the waterfall. "Princess, do you like waterfalls?" A nostalgic thought ran through his head.

"Now is not the time to conjure nonsense, Link" Zelda said as she continued to scavenge a way out.

He stepped closer to the ledge, beckoning for the princess's attention. "Do you mind getting wet?"

Finally catching Zelda's attendance, who followed Link to the ledge, she swiftly attempted to appease his plea for her. "What is it? We need to get out of here, quickly."

"Do you trust me?" He smiled towards Zelda, making her lean back slightly in hesitation. Link offered a hand to her, where she reluctantly took. Taking the lead then, he took a few yards back pulling Zelda back with him. He looked towards her, and her heart began to race in desperation of what his actual plan was. Link tightened his grip upon Zelda's hand, and again showed a grin to her saying, "Here we go."

Then, at that moment, accelerating towards the ledge of the cliff where the clear white rapid waters of Zora's Domain rushed out of, Link, whose speed dragged Zelda behind him, jumped off. He gestured towards Zelda to face downwards, and as they flew down the distance between them became greater because Link opened his arms wide as if he was a bird, Zelda soon mimicking after. The air sweeping their clothes, causing loud wrinkles as they landed towards the bottom, friction was created as the wind of falling almost drying out their eyes and hitting their faces. The princess escaped a small giggle, and Link, the Hero's Shade exclaimed in great excitement. Soon both their faces came in contact with the surface of the water at the foot of the waterfall, and they both were engulfed by the body of water surrounding it. Deep underwater, they held their breath, and swam their way to the surface where the light from the sun shined their way.

…

The black shapes of dark matter assembled again into the original forms, Link and Midna at the top of the waterfall. Link cleaned himself up by checking his inventory and keeping his tunic straight. Midna wandered around sniffing out a trace for Zelda.

"We've come here to ask that Zora boy, Ralis, special permission to his father's grave again" Midna informed him. The entry to King Zora's grave was fortified yet again to maintain privacy for Prince Ralis', and certain permitted guests' visits.

Link gazed towards Midna in confusion to the purpose of their mission. He asked how the accomplishment of that task brought them closer to reviving Zelda.

"Knowing the special qualities that Princess Zelda possesses, the Light Spirits, nay, the Goddesses themselves wouldn't let her die. If I was resurrected by the Light Spirits, and if Queen Rutella was able to give her final message to us through spirit then maybe we can figure something out at the burial of spirits." She said, looking down towards the green garbed boy reciprocating the stare. "I'll hide within your shadow, just like before." Immediately after speaking, her body went transparent and dark, transitioning to the bottom of Link's being, becoming the shadow of his figure.

He smiled downwards towards Midna at the fact of his returning partner going on another adventure with him. Together, they clambered forward, into the tunnel and officially entered Zora's Domain, where Prince Ralis resided. The cave opened brightly where a pool expanded in front of them, full of Zoras both guarding the premises as well as swimming about. Link made his way around the perimeter of the pool to greet the prince. Showing a faint smile, he gave his salutations.

Prince Ralis was pleased to see Link, the boy who saved his life. "Ah Link, it's good to see you. Strange… I thought you were with Princess Zelda just a moment ago. I must've been mistaken." And he released a hardy laugh.

Link's eyes widened, his body tightened up, and the pressure of his hands were about to burst as they shook coming together into fists. Anxiety possessed the best of him, conflicted whether to believe that Princess Zelda could be walking around Hyrule.

"What…" Link said.

* * *

**Yeah this is a pretty short chapter, but I really wanted to focus a little more on Link (HS) and Zelda before *gulp* you know... But I PROMISE YOU THERE WILL BE ZELINK! It's coming up real soon, emphasis on the real soon part.  
**

**I'm probably going to have to replay TP just so I could get into the flow of this better, cause it's been MONTHS since I've uploaded anything onto Fanfiction, and I've been doing different stories as well. It'll be no problem, I was just looking through characters and I got inspired to play. I'll probably be doing the same for _Nostalgia,_ which you should read along with its prequel (that's completed) if you have not!**

**Please, please, PLEASE, be patient with my uploading. I have NO idea when the next chapter/story will be up for anything. But I will most likely work on this one and _Nostalgia_ the most.**

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned! (I do not own Zelda) **


	6. Rage

**New Chapter! **

**I was being totally rude, and forgot to acknowledge all of those who have commented and reviewed this story. I personally really like this one out of the fanfictions I have written so it really means a lot to those who have commented on this THANK YOU, IT MADE MY DAY. **

**Anyways, enjoy (:**

* * *

Heaviness seemed to weigh down Link's shoulders and something malicious and bitter seeped further into his body the more he clenched his teeth together and balled his fists. "Where is she" the pauses in between his words caught Prince Ralis to deviate away from his original opinion of Link, being one of kindness and humbleness, as Link released his grip on his own fists to gently squeeze the prince's arms. The sensation in those arms began to lose feeling as Link's rugged and rough textured fingers dove deeper into his skin. The prince was fixated, however, on Link's immense stare, which were cold daggers that pierced through him the wider they got and the more Link's eyebrows burrowed.

"I-" Prince Ralis cleared his throat. "If I remember correctly, Princess Zelda absurdly threw herself over the waterfall. Now if you could please, release your grip upon me" As he struggled out of Link's clasp in the throne room of Zora's Domain.

That act would be registered an offense against the new king of the Zora race, in which Link reacted quickly in avoiding. Immediately, he released the pressure off of Prince Ralis' arms and stepped back. "Was there anyone accompanying her?" He asked.

Prince Ralis rose, in which the guards who swore to protect his life, then stepped forward to assert their station to greet the king and bow. He escorted Link and the trailing Midna out of the domain, to the edge of the waterfall. "Like I said previously, I thought she was with you. It must have been my mistake, but in any other case I was quite certain one man dressed in resemblance to you was accompanying her." He looked downwards to the great pond below, "He must be someone special for her to jump off a waterfall with."

His words caused Link's ears to twitch and he rushed to overlook the waters below as well, trying to scavenge for the princess. It was too late for the hero, for the distance created an obstacle for him to pinpoint her location, thinking the rapid waters carried them away. Link turned to the shorter male next to him, "Do you've any idea which direction they went, Prince Ralis?"

"Princess Zelda did clamber this height in order to visit me, and I allowed her permission to visit our Royal Family's burial grounds. So that could be a possibility. You are welcome to pay your respects to them as well, if you wish. Just be sure to show them the earring I gave you some time before, and they should permit you to enter. Now if you excuse me, I must return to my duties." He smiled politely, walking into the cave disappearing the further he got into the domain.

Midna emerged from Link's shadow and regained her normal form. "If I'd known we would have to show that fish hook of yours, then we wouldn't have had to waste my energy talking to him."

She then looked into the distance facing towards Kakariko Village. "At least we have a lead on Zelda, but just incase…" Opening her palm, something grew out of her hand into a tiny black crystal. Midna dissolved it into Link's forehead and slowly he changed. Bending to the ground, darkness enveloped his body and he began to alter into a supernatural form, howling when becoming the sublime wolf once again. He growled, walking in a circle before looking off the top of the cliff once again. "We must get there quick, there's some answers we need out of her." Midna took hold of the Master Sword, carefully setting it down before Link. "Sniff it" she demanded, and Link obeyed. Patting his head in response she smiled mischievously and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, Link was astounded to find her back in the imp form she resumed before.

Link lowered his nose close to the blade, inhaling the scent of the black stained blood that came from a princess of light, in which performing the task rapidly, as beasts tend to do. He affirmed his lock onto Zelda's scent by looking up into Midna's eyes, in which she responded by lifting the sword and making it vanish, in which she did with his other items as well when retaining a wolf form. She settled herself nicely onto Link's back, grinning at the nostalgia. Once regaining seriousness, she looked forward, nodding towards Link to take the leap off the cliff into the water.

"Let's go hunt a princess" she said, and Link leaped off into the air, diving in search for Zelda.

…

Link, the Hero's Shade, and Zelda successfully swam their way to the Northern part of Eldin Province, in which they crossed the bridge without much ado, experiencing the terrain of Hyrule, all with the assistance of the summoned steed, Epona, in which made the task of avoiding many of the lurking monsters easier. The wind from the ride made their clothes dry more efficiently, and eventually they made their destination to Kakariko Village, briefly stopping at Eldin Spring, where Zelda splashed the clear warm waters to wash excess residue from her face. After that break, they entered the graveyard.

The tombstones were rotting, crooked, and ill maintained, where dead trees and shrubbery matched the poor conditions of the whole town itself. "This is where the Zoras come to lay their eternal rest. I believe it is only home to their Royal Family though." Zelda explained as she toured around the site.

"This is not the real Kakariko Village, Zelda. Likewise with Hyrule Castle, this village has been relocated as well." Link informed Zelda as they walked deeper into the graveyard, meeting the two Gorons guarding the entrance.

Zelda, intrigued with his story, let him continue. The two Gorons quickly recognized the Queen of Hyrule to be, and permitted her entry into King Zora's tomb. "Please, entertain me some more with this topic."

What emerged in front of them was a diversity of beautiful scenery. The sky had shown a perfect blue without a trace of a cloud, the waters swishing peacefully crawling with various sea creatures and before them the great tombstone with intricate carvings of the Zora's family symbol upon its face standing tall on the land across from them.

"This land, even though it may hold the Zora's Royal Family, there is another village that holds the body and souls of the guardians of Hyrule's Royal Family, _your_ family. That village was also named Kakariko, but now almost faces waste." He gently let the cold touch of his fingers invigorate her soft skin, gesturing to her that they should make their way across the water.

So they swam, pacing their breath as their clothes became darker the more water it absorbed. Once they reached land they took their grip and heaped themselves over, drips and drips of water falling from their attire, their face, and their hair.

When they had the ability to maintain their composure, both ambled quietly over to the grave, bowing to pay their respects. They had allowed the sun to naturally dry their clothes.

"Everything has to change at some point. For you, it was when duty beckoned for your services. For me, it is when I finally accept my position as queen. For Link, it was when he realized his feelings for Midna." The wind swayed slightly, teasing with the ends of Zelda's damp hair. Link however, dried relatively quickly, some of the perks to being a hero (previously).

He turned to her, examining her passivity, how she did not indulge herself in the pain her heart must have been feeling. "As I observed Link's whole adventure, Midna's sole purpose in staying here was focused on your life and Hyrule's safety. She merely acted as a guide for Link. I too, had someone to rely on. I could see why you gave your life for her, but I fail to understand why you're quitting your love so easily."

Exhaling, a sigh was all that escaped the princess. Her stare descended, looking downwards towards her feet. "He and I are not even familiar with each other. It would be cliché to think how the damsel in distress harbors feelings for their savior, but I guess I have succumbed to that. However, he and Midna developed a bond from their travels together. It is inevitable for him to love her, and so, I shall accept that."

"What if their love is a fraud? What if they do not feel that way about each other? What if, the only thing between them was the idea of saving Hyrule? What if… he reciprocates those feelings? Do you ever ask yourself this?" Link, the Hero's Shade threw that pile of questions in her direction as he came closer to her, his arms in front of him motioning with each question he asked.

Zelda did not budge in emotion; instead she averted her eyesight towards the tombstone. "Even if I had falsely accused their feelings, there would absolutely be no reason for him to requite how I feel. Even if he did, there would be too many factors that would interfere."

"Princess, you…" Link, the Hero's Shade sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides only for them to rise up again. "You cannot just shut away your genuine feelings. Of course there are trials for a love to blossom, but that is something you must commit to as well, including you fighting your recognition in his eyes. Being a queen requires you to seek the balance in everything, including your own feelings."

A single tear trickled down her cheek, her eyes shocked with the wisdom the previous hero spoke before her. "I am aware of this. But being queen requires me to put the plea of my people in front of my own selfishness, and my main priority is to aid you in finding your peace."

Link lowered his hands, tilting his head slightly. "Zelda…" He paused. "Two people who are truly destined together never are ultimately separated for good. I will find my peace somehow."

Zelda only smiled, remembering she had spoken those same words as well.

…

From a distance, Link and Midna stared intently at the two across the waters. The two sauntered their way into the graveyard's secret burial by exhibiting the earring Prince Ralis had given them prior to their journey to Snow Peak.

"That… That's Zelda" Midna said as her lip dropped.

Link, still remaining in his wolf form, gritted his sharp fangs together. His front legs bent closely to the ground while his hind legs kept straight, making Midna clasp onto his fur for support of her balance. Complete and utter rage enveloped Link, and he growled, gnarling at the sight before him.

With all of his might, Link roared, causing both Zelda and the Hero's Shade to question their surroundings and turn back. Link, with great effort jumped across the waters to the island to spark a fight with his doppelganger.

Zelda's eyes shot wide open, tried to reach for the Hero's Shade's arm, but failed to complete her action. Instead, the Hero's Shade guarded her by taking Link's front legs as he pounced to attack him and slammed him to the ground, resulting in Midna flinging off of Link's body and crash to the ground.

Midna coughed, pain of the landing weighing her down from gaining her balance. She reverted back to her original form as a tall slender princess, to which Zelda ran over to attend to.

"Wh-Who is that guy Princess?" Midna asked as she ached and pained.

As Zelda kneeled, she carefully took Midna's hand in hers, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Midna, I… I have a lot to explain. I am sorry." Stroking her dark hands softly, Zelda attempted to comfort the Twilight Princess before her. She wiped her tears away, and both changed their focuses towards the two heroes engaged in a brawl.

Link's breath was loudly audible, as he struggled out of the Hero's Shade's grip. Suddenly, his body grew black, and Link returned to his human form in which was still pinned down by the Hero's Shade.

"Do not raise an arm against your predecessor. It disgraces the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear." The Hero's Shade glared straight into his eyes, which caused Link's to shoot wide open. His aggressive pressure upon Link's gauntlets crushed the wrists that wore them, and he cried in pain.

The Hero's Shade felt merciful, releasing his grip and gained balance on his feet, assisting the fallen Link in front of him by offering a hand.

"You- You are…" Link stuttered.

"This is Link." Zelda interrupted. She got to her feet, helping Midna up as well, who was very confused and by that time recovered by the pain. "He is known as the Hero of Time, the one who came before you."

Both Midna and Link thoroughly examined the true Hero's Shade, who bore the same features as Link, with minor deviations. Shock was all that was produced on their faces. "Princess, we thought you were dead. How did you come back? Why is he here? How could he even turn Link back into a human?!" She shouted.

"She came with me." The Hero's Shade spoke, raising his eyes slowly to meet each one's at the same level. "I was available during your quest to teach Link skills to aid him in defeating Ganondorf. I served as his counterpart as the golden wolf in the different locations of Hyrule. It is in my ability to change even Link into any form, even in my mortal state." Amazed by his own power, the Hero's Shade continued. "Zelda and I encountered each other in the same realm where your Link and I would meet, and we came back here in order to make peace with our regrets."

Link and Midna stepped back; filled with the horror and revelation that now two Links have collided. "So does that mean…" Midna asked, "that _both_ of you will leave once your regrets have been repented?"

Zelda lowered her eyes, closing them completely before any other tears could fill them. "I apologize wholeheartedly. Let us return to Sacred Grove, there I will explain in further detail." Looking towards Midna for help, Zelda's eyes opened and were shining brightly in her plea.

Reluctantly, Midna obeyed to Zelda's wish. She raised her arm once again so that their bodies would dissolve into darkness, rising to the sky until nothing was left visible.

* * *

**I used one of the lines the Hero's Shade actually said, because it sounded so cool. Credits to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo, and the rest of the Zelda team for providing such incredible dialouge for even minor characters such as the Hero's Shade (who is one of my favorites in the game).  
**

**I know this isn't the typical "romantic" fanfiction, but my objective for this story is to be really epic. I apologize to those who may want more out of ZeLink.**

**I do not own Zelda, though I read the Skyward Sword manga just now and I am on the verge of crying. GOOD JOB NINTENDO FOR BEING EPIC. **


	7. Repentance

**This is probably the quickest I have ever written a chapter and uploaded it. Anyways, new chapter!**

**Thank you, Thank you to all of the wonderful people who have made this a favorite story, reviewed it, followed it, and read it! It really means a lot to me and I hope I can reciprocate that feeling as you guys read this. Please enjoy (:**

* * *

Twilight had seemed to slip itself onto the surface of the Sacred Grounds, its warm light creeping through even the tiniest of crevices. The sky blended with beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow that all compelled itself into what was known as dusk. Trees bending and swaying to the command of the wind, leaning forward as the four heroes descended onto that land, as if eager to know their adventure.

The Hero's Shade looked around, solemnly staring at the ruins surrounding him. Moss, weeds, and other greens covered what was once a sacred and magnificent powerful building. The decay on most of the rock walls displaying its rot. He couldn't help but close his eyes shut and envision what that ground was once like.

Zelda quietly ambled towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "This land lies to waste; it has been abandoned to nature for decades. Although it decays, it is never forgotten."

He placed his hand over Zelda's and carefully returned it to her side, after turning around to match her stare. Gesturing for her to follow, the Hero's Shade guided her to the bottom of the staircase that laid in rubble and pieces. "This is where I officially met her as an adult, just moments before battling Ganondorf. I hope these grounds battle the test of time, and never perish."

"They will," Zelda quickly responded. "These lands were destined to guard the blade of evil's bane and give it homage. This is where the Master Sword eternally rests, until the next hero of your and Link's incarnation wakes it from its slumber."

Midna stared at them from the point they descended from. Her black robes moving with the soft wind, and her skin tingling to the light of dusk, she had loved that feeling of day when the sun and moon intersected each other. "I don't quite understand all of this, but he… this place must be important for him…" she said, and then turning to glance at Link, who was looking at Zelda's direction with his eyes only expressing a deep sadness. She nudged him, "Hey don't be so upset. At least we know Zelda is alive and safe, thanks to him."

Suddenly, Link's heart sank, becoming heavier and heavier as his long Hylian ears absorbed what Midna spoke. His anguish grew, and all he could do to show that was by tightening his fists. "I followed in the footsteps of his journey, and yet I was unable to keep the princess from harm." Unsheathing the Master Sword, Link looked upon the marks of Zelda's black blood upon the cold face of the blade. He held the sword sideways, so he could properly look at the Triforce symbol on the back of hand. "I don't deserve a power like this."

"No, Link…" Midna offered a hand for comfort, but it failed to reach him as Link sauntered past her. She softly smiled to herself, but a sad smile she bore. "It seems your true feelings are finally emerging."

Zelda and the Hero's Shade both turned around when the crunch of grass rang in their ears. Link, holding the Master Sword before him, offered it towards the Hero's Shade.

"You were right. I am not capable of this courage you've taught me. Maybe for a moment's time, but now… I have failed to keep the princess safe. You deserve this power. I am merely just a shadow of a hero." He said, then turning his focus onto Zelda whose eyes were clear and predictable of upcoming tears to form. "I am sorry for abandoning you, Your Highness."

"Link…" Zelda said.

The Hero's Shade interrupted, shaking his head before Link. "My time as the hero has been long over. I would become even less deserving of that blade if I took it, knowing that someone like you has wielded its power."

"But you are much stronger than I, much more courageous than I, much more fitting for the title of a hero, than one such as myself. The only way I defeated Ganondorf was through your teachings. I made the wrong choice… I put my own self desires over my own duty." Link lowered his head, and closed his eyes in acceptance that he did not fit the role of the hero.

"You are wrong." Those three words that echoed in Link's ears made him raise his head quickly in confusion. It was Zelda who responded to his self-doubt, and she had gently touched his arm, a feeling that surged within Link's body.

"I too, needed guidance in order to defeat the evil in my time. However, the aid I received was from Princess Zelda, the one before the Zelda you know now." He stared intently into Link's eyes, both sharing a pale blue colors. "You are not a shadow of me; you are not merely a copy set to walk in my same footsteps. You conquered something incredible, honing a power that put to peace not one but two worlds. You rose up grasping the power I once had even more valiantly and successfully. The Triforce on your hand is yours, the courage that you possess, is yours."

Link only fell into greater sorrow.

Zelda then spoke. "There is nothing more courageous than putting your heart in front of your duty." She shut her eyes slowly, only to open them again to look into Link's with remorse. Her stare dazed him, and at that moment he knew the loneliness she felt in his absence. "The choice that you made was not wrong; it was the choice that made you happy."

The Hero's Shade nodded at Zelda's speech. "The choices we make always have consequences. Now I am choosing to have you put back that sword in its sheathe."

"But I am no hero" Link said.

"You are, not because of what you wear. Not because of who came before you. Not even because of the weapons you equipped. It is because of whom you are that qualified you as the chosen one of the Goddesses. The sword is yours." The Hero's Shade put his hand over Link's, the warmth of his mixing with his.

Suddenly, the back of the Hero's Shade's palm began to glow, the Triforce emanating, causing the Master Sword to react vigorously with both heroes' hands wielding it. Both Links gasped, staring at the sword in which the black symbols of twilight written in Zelda's blood began to shine brightly.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" Midna exclaimed, as she witnessed Zelda falling to the ground, as if the life was drained out of her. She sprinted to her side, cradling the princess in her arms and wiping away the stray hairs that fell over her face.

All attention was on Zelda, when the last thing Midna said was "She's not breathing…"

…

_Master Sword, the blade birthed by light to eliminate darkness, the blade that connects light and dark itself, hear me… I Princess Zelda offer my life in order to serve as a vessel to connect light and dark. May the past, present, and future collide and coincide together to restore this land's natural balance. Connect those who serve you together and bind the fate I have chosen. I sacrifice myself, in order for that rightful passage between two binary opposites to exist in harmony._

…

Midna felt an awakening princess in her arms, one that rustled ever so slightly. Zelda's breath began again and Midna released all of the air tensed within her body. "Thank goodness…" She looked up, to give celebratory looks to the two heroes near her. Her ears rose, and her mouth dropped, noticing only one of them present. "L-Link?"

"I- I am the Hero's Shade." He looked down, noticing that he had the Link of their time period's features. The Triforce on his hand continued to glow as well as the marks imbued upon the Master Sword. "Link and I must have merged together once I put my hand on his."

Zelda mustered, her peaceful face scrunched together as she tried to gain her footage. Midna assisted her in getting up, and the wrinkles in Zelda's skirt unfolded as she stood. The Twilight Princess stepped back, noticing how the two were staring at each other.

"Link…" Zelda leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on her heart, and her eyes gazed towards him, smiling in their beautiful sapphire color. "I have been waiting for you."

The Hero of Time sheathed his weapon before dropping his hands; letting all out his emotions go. "Princess Zelda…" Aggressively, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her with his warmth that completely surrounded her. She mimicked the action and clutched her hands tight as her arms felt the friction between her gloves and the texture of Link's green tunic. The tears that swelled in his eyes fell heavily and he released a huge chuckle. "It is you. I've missed you."

"I'm so confused." Midna blankly stared at the couple.

Both released their arms to turn around and face the Twilight Princess. "Let me introduce you." The Hero's Shade in Link's body gestured to Zelda. "This is Princess Zelda, the one of my time, currently using your Zelda's body momentarily."

"What happened to this time's Link and Princess Zelda?!" She angrily shot up from the ground and eagerly imposed in the two's personal space.

"They will return to you soon." Princess Zelda informed her. "I've been summoned by the Master Sword when both Links laid their hands upon its handle." She then turned to Link, looking up at him in the same angelic look he knew. "I've come to you, Link. I have wanted to see you for so long." Cupping his cheek in her hand she, the happiness overflowed in her, expressed through her eyes. "You have exceeded your stay here for far too long. Let us make peace, and return to our home."

Link, the Hero's Shade reciprocated the smile back to Zelda, one that was warm and gentle. Intertwining his fingers into hers, they sauntered their way over towards the Pedestal of Time. Midna just allowed herself to lurk upon their reunion and stayed behind.

Once they reached there, Link, the Hero's Shade, unsheathed the Master Sword for the final time. He looked upon it, staring intently at the marks still imbued within its blade. Before putting both of his hands onto the hilt of the sword, he swung a look over to Zelda who stood right beside him and smiled. "Hah!" Was all that was heard in the peaceful forest as Link thrust the sword in its pedestal. Doing so created a beacon of light that emerged from the Master Sword, surrounding the couple of destiny.

Bathed in that light, Link turned to Princess Zelda, in which tears were cascading down her face. He held her face softly; his rough fingers caused the heat to rush to her face and a blush to appear. "Finally…" He sniffled, as he touched foreheads with the princess. "I can be at peace. I can finally be with you."

"I've waited for you, Link" she responded. As she cried more, she shut her eyes in merriment in attempt to prevent the flow of her tears from streaming down her face. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," and Link closed his eyes as he leaned closer towards Zelda. Their lips locking into a soft kiss, and Zelda put her hand over Link's, whose fingers caught her falling tears.

The beacon diminished gradually, the beam getting smaller and smaller towards the Master Sword. Once it finally reached the resting sword, the marks of Twili that Princess Zelda originally scripted with her blood on shattered like glass and removed its stain from the blade. The Master Sword regained its true self again.

Things reverted to their original states, with the sky going back to its shades of dusk, with the couple of destiny's spirits passing on; Link and Zelda remained entangled in their kiss.

* * *

**This is not the end!  
**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I must say that I feel really happy about the ending to the Hero's Shade's regret and how he gained peace.****  
**

**I have incorporated more romance into this chapter, specifically through Link and Zelda of OoT, because I believe they are more lovey dovey compared to the more serious Zelda and Link of TP. I was also listening to Ilia's theme song the entire time I was writing this, so I hope it gives it a sadder tone. **

**Also, I used a line that Sheik actually said when he confronts Link at the entrance to the Temple of Time. CREDS TO SHIGERU MIYAMOTO AND NINTENDO TEAM FOR AWESOME QUOTES.**

**Anyways, enough of my banter, please continue to be patient for the next chapter (: Thank you so so much!**

**I do not own Zelda.**


End file.
